Spider
Dev Description: A quick, high damage but vulnerable assassin from the Widow Clan, who has joined the trio of heroes for her own secret reasons. Her attacks can devastate single, high HP targets and cut through armor like butter, but are not so great vs masses of smaller enemies where she can easily be overwhelmed. Spider is the mysterious assassin hero. She (eventually) carries 4 large blades which deal massive damage to single targets. Spider is fast, but vulnerable, and players will have to be careful to avoid getting overwhelmed and quickly killed. She is best used to get in, kill the big targets quickly, and get out." Description: Spider is extremely powerful, and is best used for taking down large bugs. To play effectively as Spider, you must only attack large bugs and avoid damage at all costs. A mob of fleas or a few Armor Ants can deplete Spider's health like nobody's business. Avoid getting cornered at all costs because it is not uncommon to get trapped and lose all your health trying to escape, seeing as Spider can only attack a few bugs at a time. Skills and Equipment Weapon: 'Spider carries Twin Blades. These weapons slice through enemy armor very well, however Spider attacks reasonably slowly with them. The damage and armor piercing is a force to be reckoned with, however, and is great for taking down the brutes in early rounds. Armor Ants are popular enemies just because Spider is the only one that can deal with them in early rounds. Spider can upgrade them for the usual price of $800. This gives her Four Blades. This increases damage and chance of Spider doing a critical hit (which is explained below). Then for $1500 they turn into Big Blades! This increases damage and chance of critical hits even more. Upgrading is fairly important, especially on the more difficult later maps like Garden, Restaurant and Yard, just because of all the enemies that only Spider can take out quickly and effectively (if you're playing with the usual team Ant, Beetle and Spider). '''Weapon Dev Descriptions: ' Twin Swords-- Damage: Heavy. Ideal for taking down the big bugs. Upgrade to Four Swords for additional damage and a better chance to do critical attacks. Four Swords-- Damage: Heavy. Chop Suey with extra bug guts anyone? Upgrade to Big Blades for additional damage and a better chance to do critical attacks. Big Blades-- Damage: Heavy. Say your prayers... this will be quick. 'Level-Up Skills: '''Spider has skills that, as expected, increase her offensive qualities, but most of them actually increase her survivability or durability. She has Health (increase max by 30 and heals by 60), Speed (increases speed), Assassinate (increases chance of doing critical hits when atacking, increasing damage) and Self Defence (increases chance of knocking back lots of enemies with an attack). Only Assassinate increases offensive qualities. Speed helps with survivability because with more speed it is easier to dodge and Self Defence too because it keeps the annoying little bugs away. Health increases durability for obvious reasons. '''Recommended Level-Up Skills: '''Alternate between Speed and Assassinate. Speed is often better in coliseum to help with getting away from the fast fleas. Assassinate is best if another fast hero is on the team. Self Defence goes next and finally, Health. You can save a bit of health by choosing Health while Spider is currently low. However it doesn't heal as effectively as with other heroes. Abilities '''Snare Web '''is similar to Ant's Porta-Turret, but is more useful in later rounds. Snare Web is a good-sized web on the ground which slows any enemies that walk upon it and all damage they receive is increased by 25%. It also has a chance of stunning them. It becomes more useful as Porta-Turrets have a set amount of shots they can fire per second, whereas Snare Web will affect any enemy that walks upon it instantly. The big catch is that Porta-Turrets have a larger range of effect, so can be placed with less strategy. But overall, one Snare Web could affect vastly more enemies than a Porta-Turret ''if ''placed correctly. The area of a Snare Web is just big enough to fit a Vampire Bug. You can have two lasting on the battlefield, but with an ability cooldown of 80 seconds and a lasting time of 2 minutes, one web will always disappear at least 40 seconds earlier than the other. The Snare Web is best used on confined maps like Office but not wide-open maps like Yard. This ability also becomes obselete when you're using numerous Zapper turrets. '$600, 80 sec cooldown. Superior Assassin 'slows down time for 20 seconds, while also increasing chance of critical hits. Superior Assassin is best to use when trying to avoid masses of little enemies while taking on the big, or getting to your base before the grubs begin eating again. The later can definitely be countered a lot easier with other heroes' teleport abilities. Though it may seem very powerful, this ability can be easily wasted. Only use it in the heat of the battle, not in the last two seconds o a round. This ability really shines in coliseum, as it can help Spider escape the little buggers (which are an extreme nuisance for Spider in coliseum) and defeat the Queen Ant or Elephant Snail before it spawns too much a bug. '$800, 70 sec cooldown. Night Hunter is similar to Superior Assassin in that it can easily be wasted. However, this ability has a nice, unique passive ability. While equipped, Spider will have her speed and armor increased as well as the chance to do critical attacks. It didn't begin quite as useful, but has become more popular with Magnifier Glass turrets. Let the magnifiers burn everyone at day and let Spider zoom around and kill at night. The active ability changes day to night automatically. Also, every kill heals her by a bit. $800, 100 sec cooldown. Spider's most balanced ability, Executioner '''is useful in many situations. When activated, Spider slowly prepares to slice the yellow blood out of all bugs in front of her. The AOE is quite significant, but the range is quite low. However, it does a good 200 damage to the bugs and knocks them ''very ''far back, stunning them for a few seconds. Even Centipedes succumb to the massive knock back. It can get Spider out of tough situations, weaken a Snail of Scorpion, or stun an enemy so that you can place an Assassin Bomb with no worries of the enemy moving away. It has many uses for both Adventure and Coliseum. As one of the few heavy damage abilities available from the start, it is highly recommended for both beginners and professionals. '''Heavy Damage, affected by weapon upgrades, $800, 60 sec cooldown. Ninja Smoke 'is a short-distance teleport ability. Although Ant's Teleporter completely owns in terms of teleport range, Ninja Smoke succeeds with having a shorter cooldown and being able to slow down time for ~3 seconds after the teleport. It's best used for getting past that group of ranged bugs that are blocking your path. The slowdown is also a lot more useful than a very short stun. '''Slows time for ~3 secs, $400, 15 sec cooldown. ' Spider can become quite the opposite hero with 'Wolf Spider Pistols. ''These pistols are an equip-able weapon which replaces Spider's blades when in use. Instead, she gets to fire two bullets at a slightly slower rate than Fly. The damage is actually quite good and can be good to counter some enemies when in Coliseum. Not to mention Spider looks amazing with them. Unfortunately, being slower and more fragile can deter most players. However, it still is great for large coliseum stages.'' ''??? DPS, fires every ~1.5 secs, heavy damage, $1200. '''Evade, while equipped, gives Spider the chance to completely dodge both ranged and melee attacks, taking zero damage. You can easily tell if she has "evaded" because it says parry above her. Activating the ability increases the chance of evading. This becomes useful for beginners, however pros are good enough to manually dodge attacks themselves. However, in later rounds when there's a trillion bullets coming from every direction, this ability is still very nice, especially for coliseum. Recommended for later rounds. $800, 60 sec cooldown. Poison Cloud '''lasts 20 seconds, recharges quickly and has a good price for its usefulness. When activated, Spider leaves a trail of poison gas behind her, damaging and slowing any enemy around her. Enemy armor is also decreased. This becomes effective for getting rid of baby spiders, but is best used in coliseum. The fleas and ants can really screw Spider up, and Poison Cloud allows you to forget about them. The decreased armor isn't too useful as Spider can already piecre through all armor anyway, but can become of use in adventure. '''Unlocks at 2500 XP, enemies stay poisoned for 10 secs, $800, 60 sec cooldown. Iron Hood is the prime ability to have in coliseum. Without it, enemy fleas and ants can chew through Spider's health like no-one's business. It passively increases armor, allowing the enemies that cant pierce through it to do a lot less damage. Activating the ability will further have all damage decreased by 60%, even armor piercing damage. This isn't recommended as much in Adventure. Unlocks at 7500 XP, '6'0% damage decrease from enemies, $1000, 60 sec cooldown. Assassin bomb is the single most powerful ability in the game (not including IAP content) costing a measely 800 dollars. It's drawbacks are numerous, though. Assassin bomb is a tiny disc thrown on the ground in a small radius from Spider. It takes five seconds to activate and only damages the bugs directly on top of it. This makes it very difficult to damage any enemies using assassin bomb. By the time it explodes, your enemy will have already walked past it so you must throw it in front of enemies. However, this can be countered by stunning the enemy just before. If it starts moving before the bomb explodes, just circle around it so it only turns around, staying on top of the bomb. While it does take some skill to use, Assassin Bomb very satisfying and powerful when used correctly. Goes well with Beetle's Shield Bash. Probably the best way to get rid of Queen Ants if you're playing without the extra heroes.' Unlocks at 15000 XP,' Extreme damage, 5 secs before activating, $800, 70 sec cooldown. Spider's most expensive ability, Assassin Cut, costs the most out of Spider's arsenal, with the longest cooldown. However, its damage long makes up for it. When activated, Spider zooms across a few inches (several centimetres) in a straight line, damaging every enemy in the way. Assassin Cut can thin out massive crowds and deliver a lot of damage to high health opponents. Assassin Cut is very situation specific and never buy it unless you are going to use it immediately. Unlocks at 25000 XP, very heavy damage, $1500, 150 sec cooldown. Recommended Basic Loadout: Snare Web, Executioner, Evade, Poison Cloud and Iron Hood. 'Recommended Advanced Layout: '''Snare Web (just place it ina a choke point and wait for enemies to pile up), Superior Assassin (if there are lots of little fast bugs, use this to get around them and fight the real menace) Executioner (No matter what, this ability will do great), Ninja Smoke (it can actually savea lot of lives with such a short radius) and Assassin Bomb (pros are good enough to make sure the target wonn't walk away from this bomb). Strageties '''Oxynidus' Tips--'"I think I'm reasonably good with her (lvl 19 in Coliseum). Here are a few tips:" #If you're playing in coliseum, get Iron Hood. Those small bugs can quickly eat through your HP without it. #Improve speed. I alternate between Speed and Assassinate. Self-Defence is good against small bugs, but speed gives you better survivability overall, especially against bigger bugs and ranged bugs. #Get Superior Assassin. It slows down time and causes more critical strikes, which makes it very effective against big bugs. #Circle bigger bugs while attacking them to avoid their attacks. This is much easier with imrpoved speed and Superior Assassin. #Get Poison Cloud. The best way to get rid of all the small bugs, and I believe it reduces enemy armor. #Get Executioner. It's a life saver! Gallery IMG 0260.png Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes